El Diario De Steve
by gamerwilly32
Summary: El diario de Steve, una historia relatada al principio en cortas partes, pero luego relata como es que su vida cambio por completo, de como paso de ser un hombre rutinario de ciudad, a hombre salvaje que sobrevive e investiga quien o que fue lo que dejo en medio de la nada. Y siempre estará buscando como regresar a su hogar, reunir a su familia y encontrar a su amada
1. Chapter 1: El inicio

01/01/1974

A noche fue espectacular, los cohetes de fin de año estuvieron increíbles, los tragos de 10, la pasamos de locura con mi hermano Herobrine, pero, aun así la vida en la ciudad es muy rutinaria, siempre estamos estresados y aburridos. Me dieron en el trabajo 3 meses de vacaciones y a Herobrine 3 también. Mientras tanto la pasaremos en casa de Notch, nuestro hermano mayor, quien es millonario y, además político.

02/01/1974

Me molesta la conciencia de que se sigue investigando porqué mamá y papá desaparecieron. Hace ya 2 meses desaparecieron y solo se encontró un disco, de titulo "11", en una cueva. Ese disco solo contenía sonidos extraños, como sea, Notch quedo a cargo de la familia mientras tanto, solo quisiera ayudar. Ellos eran alquimistas, viajaron a esas minas en busca de oro, lapislázuli, y redstone, minerales de alto valor en el mercado local, pero ellos lo usaban para fabricar sus químicos y pociones, en uno de sus viajes encontraron diamantes, los cuales los emplearon para hacer una mesa de hechicería la cual podía restaurar objetos y hasta incluso darle poderes inimaginables a las cosas como arcos, espadas y cosas así. También inventaron los famosos cohetes hiperpotentes con redstone y tintes. Aahh si pudiera intervenir lo haría de inmediato.

03/01/1974

Hoy es un día importante, Herobrine me propuso que nos mudáramos a Minecraft, un lugar totalmente inhabitado, lleno de bosques, prados, montañas, animales, y mucho mas, prácticamente es un continente nuevo descubierto hace aproximadamente hace 3 meses. No mudaremos hay como excursionistas para que futuramente esa tierra fuera poblada y nuestro país expandiera sus horizontes.

04/01/1974

Finalmente tome una decisión, ¡IREMOS A MINECRAFT! Me siento feliz de tomar esa decisión, irán 300 personas, será algo nuevo y emocionante, ya comencé a empacar mis cosas y Herobrine también, Notch se encargara de cuidar la casa de nuestros padres. Todo saldrá perfecto, ¿Qué podría salir mal? No lo sé, pero espero lo contrario.

05/01/1974

Hoy ciento el amor por mi sangre, se siente algo único, Selena, la chispa de mi vida, el amor de mi corazón, la alegría del día, Como sea, la conocí en el puerto, tan solitaria y perdida, paso lo que le dicen "Amor a primera vista", ahora me encuentro en el barco de ida a Minecraft, ella también nos acompañara a investigar la zona. Aunque, creo que Herobrine está algo celoso de mi relación con ella, no porque él la quiera, más bien es porque lo estoy dejando de lado, hoy apenas lo salude y luego me fui con ella, bla bla bla, estamos ya a 1 día de viaje para llegar a la nuestro destino, espero una larga vida junto a ella, somos el uno para el otro.

06/01/1974

Es un completo odioso, toda la noche discutimos, es un celoso, no sé qué tiene de malo que tenga mi propia vida, solo paso un día sin que le diera mi completa atención y Herobrine me lo reclama, supongo que fue porque le dije que se consiguiera amigos y una novia, creo que me pase, estoy planeando hacer las paces con él, no es bueno mantener el rencor en la familia, menos entre hermanos, a mamá no le hubiese agradado nada esta situación. Es la primera vez que nos peleamos así, siempre fuimos unidos, los mejores amigos, no sé qué paso, solo empezamos a pelear y ya, sospecho que algo muy malo pasara dentro de poco. El día soleado en cuestión de minutos cambio a nublado, el océano ruge con todas sus fuerzas, hay un viento frio pero seco, lo peor es que… algo gigante se acerca al barco, no se sabe exactamente que es, pero no creo que sea bueno, está a 1 día de nosotros, ya lo dije antes, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, no creo que sea bueno y no lo será.


	2. Chapter 2: El suspenso

07/01/1974 La atalaya de la noche y A la espera de "LA CRIATURA"

00:06 AM: Este diario de apuntes y notas dejo de ser eso, ahora será El diario de Steve, el registro de todo los sucesos extraños y parte de mis relatos para que en un futuro, recordar lo que paso y tener una idea de lo que pasara. ¿Por qué digo esto? Bueno, la criatura gigante esta a unas horas de aquí, nos está siguiendo, no sé porque o que motivos tendrá, pero no son buenos.

02:23 AM: Tengo mucho sueño, me estoy durmiendo en la vigila desde un lugar alto de la nave, Herobrine está en el radar y Selena situada en el puesto de seguridad. Esto paso de ser un hermoso y romántico viaje a nieblas y silencio acompañado de temor, oscuridad y miedo. Mi visibilidad es corta acompañada de un sueño intenso ya que es de madrugada y la noche anterior por lo de Herobrine y nuestra discusión.

04:15 AM: Ya me disculpe con Herobrine por lo de ayer, el lo tomo bien, pero el daño ya está hecho, pensé que nunca llegaría el día en que tengamos rencor el uno con el otro, ni tampoco quería que llegue, me siento tan mal. No sé de dónde sacar la valentía para decirle lo que de verdad y que nunca quise que pasara. Al menos aprendí grandes lecciones: Lo que hecho, hecho esta. Y pensar bien antes de hablar, porque la lengua daña más que una espada de dos filos, penetra el alma y divide el corazón.

04:45 AM: Escuche un rugido inspirador de temor, es muy fuerte y ensordecedor. ¿Será la criatura de la que tanto se alba? No lo se

05:00 AM: El sol empezó a presumir, pero la niebla no lo deja lucirse. Herobrine me dijo que "la cosa" es "La criatura" ya que tiene una forma extraña y se desplaza de forma singular, ¡VOLANDO! No se conoce nada que sobrevuele el mar ¿Qué o quién será esta bestia?


	3. Chapter 3:El inicio de la aventura

LA PESADILLA: LA CRIATURA GIGANTE ATACA.

05:15 AM: La pude ver, era enorme, el radar no mentía, se asemejaba a un dragón negro al parecer es un fantasma, un aura morada parecida a la nieve pendía de él. Nos esta rodeando, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Que nervios siento. Son tantos que hasta se me fue el sueño, la niebla es muy densa, apenas puedo ver hacia donde piso.

05:45 AM: Por dios, no ha atacado, el barco se hunde y ni siquiera fui entrenado para esto, de que hablo ¡NUNCA FUI ENTRENADO!

06:05 AM: Ya evacuamos y por lo menos hasta ahora no hay heridos graves ni muertos. La criatura se fue, o al menos eso creo.

06:18 AM: No veo a Selena por ningún lado, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Herobrine tampoco lo he visto por ningún sitio. Pregunte a los encargados de la evacuación y nada, estoy llorando es estos momentos. Ni mi hermano ni mi novia están por ningún lado.

06:20 AM: Desde un lugar alto de la nave pude ver a Herobrine, pero también pude ver a Selena, ambos están a riesgo de vida y solo puedo salvar a uno ¿hermano o novia? No sé qué hacer.

06:23 AM: Que triste me siento. Decidí salvar a Selena, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Herobrine, quien murió ahogado en las profundidades del océano. Qué triste es ver a tu hermano morir, y del tal forma. Me siento culpable por esto, siento un nudo en la garganta y…

08/07/1974

¿AHH? Donde estoy! Solo veo arboles y my radar me indica que no tuve actividad durante 2 días, un momento Selenaaaaaaaa! Donde estas amor mío, ya perdí a mi hermano ahora al amor de mi vida, porque, porque mundo cruel.

Devuélveme mi vida criatura maldita. ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me tortures en este infierno de sufrimiento? Por favor, por favor.

Que haré ahora que estoy perdido en medio de la nada y sin experiencia alguna. Ni siquiera sé donde estoy parado. No hay señal alguna de civilizaciones humana.


	4. Crepy-pasta: La leyenda de Herobrine

Mi nombre es Johnson Smith, soy investigador profesional, sin mencionar que soy escritor y también relato leyendas, mitos e historias según lo que investigo.

Ahora según un accidente ocurrido hace aproximadamente 19 años en el océano Minecraft Del Norte, relatare la leyenda del fantasma de las minas quien asalta y hasta hace desaparecer a quienes entran en su territorio. Procedamos:

Erase una vez dos hermanos muy unidos desde su nacimiento Steve Y Herobrine. No se peleaban por nada en el mundo.

La vida de ciudad era muy rutinaria y aburrida. Siempre lo mismo: trabajar, estudiar, descansar, trabajar, estudiar, descansar, trabajar, estudiar, descansar, trabajar, estudiar, descansar.

Un día, su hermano mayor, Notch le ofreció que se mudaran a un lugar que nadie había ido jamás, irían como excursionistas para investigar si esas tierras son aptas para población futura y nuestro país expandiera sus horizontes. Al día siguiente empacamos nuestras cosas, y el que le siguió a ese día partimos.

Herobrine. -Hey Steve, porque no ir, así cambiamos la vida rutinaria por algo mas tropical y hermoso, te gustara ir a ese viaje con migo.

Steve.- No lo sé, trabajamos mucho para conseguir lo que tenemos, además esto me da un mal presentimiento, digo en medio de la nada con extraños.

Herobrine.- Te aseguro que te gustara, de seguro conocerás a mucha gente, vamos eres mi hermano Steve, será algo nuevo.

Steve.- Esta bien empaca tus cosas, pero de donde sacaras la plata para el viaje eh?

Herobrine.- Notch me ofreció la propuesta, el pagara los 500 dólares para cada uno.

Steve.- Bueno debo admitirlo, la vida en la ciudad es muy rutinaria es por eso que cedí, además nos hará bien conocer hacer nuevos amigos.

Y así fue como los hermanos partieron rumbo a Minecraft, una tierra inhabitada. Herobrine esperaba que todo saliera bien, mientras tanto Steve tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

A lo largo del viaje Steve se enamoro de una bella damisela de nombre Selena, Steve estaba locamente apasionado y entusiasmado, llegó a tener una relación con ella. Pero sin darse cuenta Herobrine se puso celoso de él, más que todo porque lo estaba dejando de lado y ya no eran tan unidos como antes.

Tiempo después Una criatura misteriosa (vea mi leyenda futura: Ender Dragón) azoto y hundió el barco, pero antes de eso Steve tuvo que tomar una gran decisión: tanto su amada como su hermano estaban en peligro de vida, pero solo podía salvar a uno ¿amor o hermandad? Su decisión rescatar a su amada.

Herobrine, por el odio, la tristeza, la desilusión y los deseos de venganza dio sus últimas palabras: Porque Steveeeeeeeeeee. Tiempo después a las profundidades el cuerpo de Herobrine desapareció. Juro vengarse por la traición de su hermano. Quien tiempo después despertó en un lugar muy extraño, Minecraft.

Hoy se hacen avistamientos de Herobrine en nuestras minas y otros lugares. Siempre deja señales o cosas por el estilo.

Bien esto ha sido todo por hoy, ya hasta otro misterio, Crepy-pasta, mito o leyenda que descubra. Para la próxima: ¿Que o quien secuestro a los padres de Steve?

No lo olviden, mi nombre es Johnson Smith.


	5. Chapter 4: El duro y misterioso comienzo

10/01/1974 El duro Comienzo

Anoche fue difícil. Dormí sobre unos arbustos de hojas muy cómodas "Al principio", ya que eran hiedras venenosas las cuales incomodaron mas la noche aun.

02:12 PM: veo el océano, no muy lejos de la costa hay una pequeña isla con muchos árboles, se me hace agua la boca al ver los frutos tan jugosos, grandes y coloridos de las copas de los arboles.

Cruce la playa, me moje los pantalones de tela fina color azul, al llegar, me tope con zapallos, de aquí veo sandias, en los arboles hay peras y manzanas, también papayas y duraznos.

Estoy con la boca llena no doy más, me explota la panza de tantas frutas y vegetales, Aunque si hubiesen estado Herobrine y Selena. Sería mejor compartir con ellos estos deliciosos regalos de la naturaleza. Estimo que este dolor me tortura la conciencia, perder a todo lo que me rodeaba. Pero no quiero que este dolor me torture por siempre, alguna vez debo superar lo y esa vez será hoy mismo, desde ese incidente(o accidente sinceramente no sé lo que fue) ya no soy el hombre que era antes y no sé si regresare a mi hogar, ni siquiera sé donde estoy parado.

03:00 PM: Estas frutas están riquísimas, nunca había probado algo semejante a esto. En la cima de la montaña vi una fruta rara que crecía en unos arbustos, nunca vi ninguna fruta igual, me mataba la curiosidad de saber el gusto de esa maravillosa fruta (Y de registrarla claro).

Me estoy dirigiendo hacia la cima de la montaña, estoy a punto de llegar, es como una pera y una manzana, y…

Una cosa verdosa se acerco a mi sigilosamente y exploto destruyo gran parte de la pequeña isla y la fruta, pero no estoy muy bien, la explosión me llevo hasta los cielos y luego caí a orillas de la playa estoy recostado en unas suaves y delicadas hojas, me echare una siesta para recuperarme.

05:16 PM: El dolor ya casi desapareció, pero apesto, mejor me doy un baño en la cascada cercana. Además el agua tibia calentada por el sol hará que el dolor desaparezca completamente.

06:12 PM: Ya no me duele nada, pero la noche ha empezado su puntero, el crepúsculo (atardecer) ha hecho que el cielo se torne de un color anaranjado, será mejor hacerme un refugio, digo no quiero toparme con esas cosas verdosas, no sé si existirán más de ellos, pero, no quiero arriesgarme.

* Primero: camuflare mi refugio con hojas de roble.

*Segundo: fabricare una cama, pero primero, esas ovejas tienen una lana muy deseable, con mi navaja tratare de sacarle algo.

Lo logre, aunque creo que las ovejas no están muy felices de mi logro.

*Tercero: A dormir, ya junte alimentos para unos días, ya me siento más tranquilo pero confuso ¿Qué era la cosa que me ataco?

Día 2, mes 1:

Anoche no dormí mucho, los rugidos, chillidos, y golpeteo de sonidos de huesos me molestaron y horrorizaron como espantaron. Pude espiar algo y… había esqueletos que como por arte de magia, se desplazaban de un lugar tras otro, estaban equipados con arcos y flechas. También aparecían criaturas similares a los zombis, o eran zombis, no tengo la más mínima idea. Eso no era todo, también arañas gigantescas de hasta 1m de largo. Ah, y las famosas COSAS, las cuales les asignare el nombre Creepers.

Estaba muy asustado, menos mal que no encontraron mi refugio, sino de seguro que no estaría relatando de ellos.

Ahora dejare de ocultarme y saldré a luchar. Comenzare talando árboles, pero antes tendré que fabricar mis herramientas al estilo antiguo.

08:15 AM: Después de 3 horas puliendo la piedra, logre hacer una piedra filosa la cual, con resina de árbol de abedul, ate a un palo.

09:12 AM: Soy muy fuerte, ya tale tres arboles, los cuales desmembré y obtuve madera de ellos. Probablemente no mencioné mi trabajo antiguo, el cual era ingeniero, asique con un poco de trabajo (MUCHO) en algún tiempo terminaré mi casa, estimo que al menos al para el anochecer ya estará lista. No es una gran casa, pero, servirá para aguantar algún tiempo. Al menos hasta tener recursos para una mejor.

Día 3 mes 2:

Anoche dormí muy bien, ya que la cama estaba más cómoda, y no hubo tantos ruidos molestos. Pero, ¡UN CREEPER ME ESPERA AFUERA! Apunto de explotar… ¿Qué hare?

Espero dejarlos con suspenso, en el chapter que sigue añadiré detalles de algunos mobs. También de donde saque información sobre el diario de Steve (Steve´s Diary).

Dentro de poco tiempo empezare a escribir y publicar mi biografía, misterios, crepy-pastas, mitos y leyendas. No les dije que también… bueno jejeje los misterios que pase durante mi vida.

Steve´s Diary

By: Johnson Smith.


	6. Chapter 5: !¿El zombi DJ?¡ Part 1

Cap. 5 parte. 1: ¿!Elldog Madness, el zombi DJ!?

Día 3, mes 2:

Tengo mucho miedo, no sé si por el dolor que dejara la explosión, o porque todo mi trabajo quedara destruido…

Emm q es ese tssssssssss… AAAAAA!

#$#%$%&# creeper, me alegro de tener todas mis partes del cuerpo en, mi cuerpo. Ahh no se qué hacer, todo mi trabajo hecho pedazos, y para colmo escucho un zombi acercarse a mí.

Al parecer ese zombi es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en estos momentos tan difíciles, el zombi se llama o se hace llamar Helldog, tuvimos una larga charla:

Helldog: Una persona- dijo Helldog con acento español

Steve: Emm que yo supiera este en este lugar no hay personas- dije un poco interrogativo

Helldog: Exacto, en este lugar no hay personas, solo maestros crafteros, como tú y yo

Steve: Que tu y que yo somos ¡¿QUE?!

Helldog: Ahh, dime, ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

Steve: Viajaba con destino a minecraft, tenía una novia y un hermano con el cual era inseparable. En el camino a ese lugar, una criatura extraña hundió el barco, sentí un golpe, desmayé, y finalmente desperté aquí. Como deseo venganza por lo que paso.

Helldog: Fue el destino, solo tu tenias que llegar aquí, a Minecraft, yo era el jefe de una aldea, tenía una esposa, 3 hijos, riquezas y muchas aventuras. Hasta que la criatura llego, era negra, muy alta, sus ojos de color morado y algo como nieve morada pendía de él. Solo escuche un grito horroroso y ya, desperté aquí igual que tu, pero se como entrenarte. Confía en mí, crafter Steve.

Steve: Pero, eres un zombi, ¿tu esposa e hijos también lo eran?

Helldog: No, no, esta apariencia de zombi solo es como un disfraz, solo que permanente. Pero sigo siendo una persona,

Helldog: Ya basta de tanta charla, necesitas refinar tus habilidades de crafter, y si no eres un caso perdido, podre entrenarte, pero ya esta anocheciendo y por lo visto tuviste un encuentro cercano con un creeper. Ven te llevare a mi hogar.

Steve: Yo no sé qué es eso de los maestros crafteros, ni creo ser uno,

Elldog: Te explicare bien a la mañana, ven, vamos a mi casa…

Wow… ¿tú construiste todo esto?

Elldog: Si, y tú también puedes, mejor no te hablo de eso, pues no entenderás nada ahora, descansa,

Día 4, mes 2:

Ahh que cómoda cama, me sentí como entre nubes de algodón, no escuche ruidos de zombi molestos y ni hablar de las chuletas cocidas que comí. Pero ahora tengo que entrenar, Elldog dice que tengo que entrenar aunque no quisiera, porque según el tengo que continuar con mi propio camino, y tengo que estar preparado para enfrentar cualquier amenaza.

Elldog: Para empezar, mira esto…

E inmediatamente salieron mini bloques a los cuales los llama ítems, parecían maderas diminutas, eran 4, y las 4 se fusionaron y se convirtieron en un tipo de mesa rara pequeñita, y la estampo contra el piso y se izo mas grande, decía que esa mesa era esencial para cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer, Como esto-dijo- Y en la mesa puso más 'ítems', estos parecen o son lingotes de hierro –no estoy seguro- y uno que se asemejaba a un palito. Quizás no lo mencione antes, esta mesa tiene como herramientas dibujadas y en la parte de arriba tenía 9 cuadraditos formando uno más grande en los cuales puso los ítems alineados de esta forma: los dos lingotes de hierro y luego en el último cuadrado puso el palito, al instante se convirtió en una mini espadita. Pero cuando Helldog el lo agarro se convirtió en una espada de aspecto intimidante.

Eso es a lo que se le llama craftear, dijo Elldog. Y agrego: para empezar debes aprender a usar tu inventario.

¿Mi qué? –Agregue un poco interrogativo- es lo que te permite almacenar tus cosas, cientos de ítems con los cuales podrás craftear lo que necesites. Sigue estos pasos:

*Concéntrate, piensa en un espacio vacío.

*Imagina tu cuerpo en ese vacío.

*Piensa en ítems que te gustaría tener

*Ahora crea en tu mente casillas para ubicarlos

Pero qué, que es esta cosa que está al frente mío, puedo verme a mí mismo y a casillas contenedoras y…

Elldog: En los espacios que ves al lado de ti mismo se llama crafters, con el podrás realizar pequeños crafteos y craftear a la mesa de trabajo o mesa de fabricación, también es llamada mesa de crafteo jajaja como te guste. Bien ahora que dominas tu inventario te daré unas cosillas, o mejor te enseño como conseguirlas jajaja. Era broma, ahora tienes que aprender a almacenar ítems, comida y objetos para tu supervivencia, ten:

Y Elldog me tiro un palo, el cual absorbí. Pero como,

Mira en tu inventario tarado –grito Elldog- y allí estaba.

Elldog: Bien, ahora con tu mente arrástralo hasta la barra que tienes allí, para poder usarlo

¿Así? –respondí-

Elldog: Tío no soy psíquico, si lo tienes en tu barra pues sí.

Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy, descansa. Ah por cierto ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Pues que tienes,

Elldog: Hm, ayer comimos chuletas. Qué te parece… tarta de calabaza,

Mmm no, es que soy alérgico al zapallo,

Elldog: Ah, pescados,

O si, me encanta el pescado,

Elldog: ¡A COMER! –Grito-

Y así es como concluye mi día, estoy tan feliz de que Elldog me este cuidando, enseñando y alimentado de manera tan desinteresada, su casa es acogedora y dice que mañana nos visitara alguien muy especial. Me pregunto quien será.


	7. Chapter 5: WillyRex, Part 2

Cap. 5 parte. 2: TheWillyrex, El Guerrero de las minas.

Día 5, mes 2:

Apresúrate, ayúdame a limpiar y ordenar que pronto llegara.

Yo: ¿Pero quien llega? Me estuviste gritando y diciéndome que hacer por toda la mañana, ¿en serio es tan importante?

Helldog: Cuando llegue te explico, y si, si es tan importante, la casa tiene que brillar y rechinar de limpia.

Yo: Ahh, como digas, espero que valga la pena –dije entre mí-

Y así pasaron unas horas y cada parte de la casa de Helldog resplandecía por su limpieza, nos echamos en el sofá suspirando de cansados que estábamos. Pero no paso más de 5 minutos de que nos sentamos muertos del cansancio y alguien toco la puerta.

¡Al fin! –Grito tan fuerte que pegue un salto-

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y…

Hola amigo tanto tiempo sin ver… ¡Zombi!

Luego de un rato escuchando ruidos de zombi peleando, Helldog entro agotado y se echó una siesta.

Pasaron ya unas horas desde que Helldog se quedo dormido, yo no puedo dormir de la curiosidad de saber quién es esa persona y si es tan importante como él dice.

Alguien toca, ¿Quién será? Un creeper, otro zombi o quizás un esqueleto, pero se escucha una gruesa y varonil voz desde afuera diciendo: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa, Helldog?

Yo: Helldog, Helldog despierta –susurré-, ya llego, Helldog

Helldog: Ya mami solo un ratito mas -y siguió roncando-

Yo: Que más da, apropósito, me contagio algo de su lenguaje. Y le tire un buen jarro de agua.

¡Por dios que te pasa!

Yo: Es que ya llego y tú no despertabas.

Inmediatamente se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta

Helldog: Willy, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Yo: ¿¡Willyrex!? El desaparecido que se fue de aventuras y nunca regreso, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Willy: Ahh, no me recuerdes mi pasado, además yo nunca quise venir aquí, simplemente desmaye y luego desperté aquí como todos los demás.

Yo: Ahh, claro como Helldog y yo. Y dime para que estas aquí.

Willy: Seré el siguiente en entrenarte, Helldog te enseño tus habilidades básicas, yo te enseñare a luchar y todo lo demás que necesitas para ser un maestro crafter como Helldog y yo, cuando te enseñemos todo lo que necesitas saber, tendrás que continuar con tu propio camino, Solo.

Yo: Pero, no me gusta estar en soledad, ¿en serio es tan necesario que siga solo por mi cuenta?

Willy: Si, pero antes de que siguieras tu camino deberás pasar por un último maestro, el cual te enseñara las artes mágicas, hechicería, alquimia y todo sobre los mobs, cualquier curiosidad o fuerza que existe aquí, como los enders y el dragón ender, el nether, el ether y el aether, también sobre el misterioso End.

Yo: ¿y específicamente que son los mobs?

Willy: los zombis, arañas gigantes, esqueletos, creepers y todos los demás.

Willy: Sin apartarnos del tema, mañana por la mañana partiremos a las cercanas minas del este, donde vivo y trabajo.

Yo: Eso explica tu joyería.

Willy: Exacto, aunque la palabra "joyería" me incomoda un poco.

Willy: Bueno, ha sido un muy largo viaje hasta aquí, será mejor que descanse y luego veré que fue lo que Helldog te enseño.

Horas más tarde, Willy y Helldog me pusieron a prueba, lo único que había aprendido era a usar mi inventario, lo cual me daba mucha vergüenza, digo solo saber usar algo básico.

Willy: Bien, a mi me tomo muchos días aprender a usar esta habilidad, veo que eres un buen alumno y Helldog un buen maestro.

Helldog: Aunque le sigue impresionando sus habilidades –agrego-

Willy: A cualquiera le pasa, digo de ser un hombre cualquiera a un aventurero.

Durante todo el día Helldog y Willy charlaron, comieron y rieron sin cesar, luego empezaron a hablar de mí y mencionaron algo así como a un elegido, si mal no recuerdo ese tal "elegido" derrotaría a los 7 jefes de el dominio.

Antes tenía curiosidad de saber quién era Willyrex, Ahora… ¿Quién es ese tal elegido?

Día 6, mes 2:

Ayer Helldog y Willy no hicieron nada más que charlar y divertirse, luego a la noche ambos salieron, no a dar un paseo nocturno, sino más bien a masacrar zombis, explotar creepers, aplastar arañas y quebrar esqueletos. Los dos hacían que eso pareciera fácil, con sus espadas, arcos, flechas y armadura nada se les podía acercar ni dañar, yo observe todo desde arriba de la casa en mi ventana.

Algo muy extraño que vi es que Helldog murió en combate, le pego un arquero (así le dicen a los esqueletos) desde un árbol. A Willy no parecía importarle, luego un creeper exploto cerca de él, para finalizar, los zombis lo devoraron… pero… ¿Desapareció? Algo similar a la niebla pendía de Helldog y luego su cuerpo desapareció. Sentí miedo porque desde la habitación de Helldog se escuchaba un ruido, nada mas era ¡EL! Helldog salió ileso de su cuarto, parecía apurado y salió de nuevo a luchar.

Ya es el mediodía, estamos por comer,

Helldog: Tíos, venid para aquí, cocine pollo asado.

Willy: Enseguida voy, estoy repasando lo que tú sabes…

Yo: Enseguida.

Sospechaba sobre lo que Helldog y Willy me ocultaban, asique hice mis planes para averiguar algunas cosillas Jejeje, cuando Willy y Helldog salgan, espiare en sus habitaciones para ver que me ocultan.

Ya están, se fueron empezare por la habitación de Helldog, y luego con la de Willy.

No encontré absolutamente nada interesante, seguramente tienen oculta la evidencia pero ya casi llegan y será mejor que acomode todo.

Helldog ya esta empacando mis cosas para que viaje con Willy, es dingo de mencionar que no poseo cosas, asique Helldog me obsequio cosas útiles para mi estancia en las minas, obviamente incluyo objetos para picar, como picos, palas y materiales para craftear los mismos, armas y armaduras por si acaso, también algunos líquidos brillantes de diferentes colores, Willy me dijo de que solo los usara en una ocasión de suma importancia y que me ensañara cual la utilidad de cada uno.

Día 7, mes 2:

Este es un lugar muy escalofriante, pero también llamativo y asombroso, estamos como en un tipo de central donde hay personas muy narigonas y todos vestían de túnicas de distintos colores, solo decían "Jah" o "Herr" sonidos raros e inentendibles, al parecer hablaban un idioma muy pero muy diferente al nuestro… ¿Me preguntaba si estos eran maestros crafters?

Yo: Que raros son, ¿qua hacen aquí y son maestros crafteros?

Willy: No, solo se parecen a nosotros, pero me sirven, son expertos en el trueque y la estafa, al menos que seas un muy buen comerciante no te metas con ellos, se los llaman "aldeanos", no viven aquí, son de la superficie donde está su aldea, solo están aquí para ayudarme en algunas cosas, claro, eso implica un precio… esmeraldas.

Yo: Ahh si, ¿¡Qué!? Bueno no es relevante, como sea, ¿Cuándo empezaremos con mi entrenamiento?

Willy: Ya mismo.

Willy: Para empezar, te enseñare a romper bloques, saca tu pico.

Yo: Aquí esta, tengo algo desordenado mi inventario.

Willy: Bien, sígueme.

Entonces me llevo a un lugar muy oscuro, era espeluznante, se escuchaban ruidos espantosos cada 5 minutos, eso hasta que Willy puso una antorcha en una pared, ya no se escuchaban tantos ruidos raros.

Y entonces Willy empezó a dictarme una gran clase de física, yo solo me aburría con tantas palabras pero algo entendí, entonces me dijo que pusiera en práctica todo lo que aprendí.

Entonces saque mi pico y nada más ¡LO CONTROLABA CON MI MENTE! Yo solo pensaba en el bloque que quería romper mientras tenía el pico en mi mano y ya...

Willy: Bien, ahora te enseñare como craftearlos.

Y luego Willy dicto 3 añares de crafteos aunque creo que fueron útiles.

Después, después paso lo peor, dijo que me enseñaría a pelear y luchar. Me llevo a un lugar aun más profundo de las cuevas, era igual al anterior solo que repleto de mobs, me dijo un par de consejos, me puse mi armadura, me equipe con mis armas y Salí a luchar, claro, con Willy de respaldo estaba un poco más seguro, cuando repasaba lo que Willy me dijo, recordé algo sobre mi barra de salud y alimento, que si me quedaba sin salud por cualquier motivo, moriría y aparecería en cualquier lugar, si duermo, en el último lugar donde dormí. Y si por si acaso se agota la barra de alimento, moriré de hambre, pero, mientras está incompleta no se me regenerara la salud, esas son otras habilidades de ser maestros crafters.

Se escucha un zombi, este es todo mío…

Esa batalla fue épica, lástima que un creeper exploto cerca de mí y me caí en un precipicio…

Algo muy raro pasó, estaba caminando por las cuevas profundas, cuando, de repente, vi a una persona muy similar a mí, se vestía igual a mí, entonces solo pensé una cosa, Herobrine, solo se quedo mirándome por un tiempo, yo estaba paralizado.

Decidí acercarme pero no hice un paso más y el desapareció. Aun sigo pensando en eso pero estoy perdido…

Continuara…


End file.
